The present invention relates generally to a wiring duct assembly for supporting electrical and/or optical cables therein, and more particularly to latching and assembly structure of the cover and the duct base of such wiring duct assembly.
The use of plastic wiring or cable ducts to convey electrical wire and optical cables in telephone exchanges and similar applications, such as data transmission rooms and closets, factory ceilings and cable television head-ends is well known. More particularly, the use of high impact, thermoplastic cable duct including a U-shaped cross section having one latching mechanism at the top of each side wall and a separate top lid is known in the art. The majority of known ducts are assembled by first pushing in all the fingers, placing the lid below the fingers hook point, and then releasing the fingers to allow then to catch and latch to the lid. Such assembly becomes complicated if one could not press in all the fingers, or if fingers were left without being pushed. This leaves fingers protruding outside of the lid.
The known assembly requires the mating of two interfaces that are designed to mate by manipulating the sidewalls by flexing in the fingers of the duct while at the same time keeping the lid aligned with the duct""s body. The assembly of the cable duct with the conventional lid is time-consuming and difficult requiring the user to use one hand to manipulate the cable duct by depressing the sidewalls of the duct and the other hand to align the lid over the duct and to effect engagement of the lid. A problem with prior art detachable top lids is the tendency to damage the lid and duct during attachment to the cable duct when it is necessary to access electrical wire and/or optical cables contained within the cable duct. A further problem in the prior art is the improper attachment of the lids causes the lids to disengage from the cable duct, and have a tendency to become lost.
Applicant has overcome the shortcomings of prior art cable duct and lids with the present invention including a latching and assembly of the duct base and cover for the duct assembly which is adapted to be closed without requiring the complicated step of manipulating the side walls of the duct prior to and during the attachment of the cover.